


The Dead Now Rest

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [13]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 13: This is Halloween, Death, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: After the suffering, now comes peace to the explorers.





	The Dead Now Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest Day 13: This is Halloween
> 
> Dear Terrors and Erebites,  
Thank you for reading (and commenting!). I'm aiming to catch up with everyone else's amazing work for this benjo fest over the next few days. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

No feet tread the steps, nor walk the quarterdeck, or climb the masts. The great wheels and the anchors lie still now. The ships lie in their watery graves, silent and waiting for new explorers.

The men are all long gone, their souls departed to other realms. Their voices and prayers are silenced now. Did anyone, any deity hear them as they hoped for rescue and cried out in desperation?

Some smelt English coal as they died, some tasted the flesh of others as they died, knowing they themselves would become a meal. Maybe one or two saw a passage of icy-blue water before they succumbed, perhaps others saw their fellow crewmen fade into death before their eyes.

There were no candles lit for them, just a word or two of prayer to help them along, if the still-barely-living even remembered to.

Flames, smoke and ash consumed the bodies, but all that was foretold was a breath or two gained at the expense of more doom.

For the few remaining men of the Franklin Expedition, there would be no more japes and celebrations for All Hallows' Eve, no evensong, no commemoration for the souls of the dead.

Silence reclaims the land, stillness reclaims the sea, for the dead now rest there.


End file.
